


bring me home

by spcrkletae



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Eating out, Gay, Kissing, M/M, OCs - Freeform, Sex, Smut, and they don’t have names because i’m not good at names, kinda sexy kissing, mlm, these are my characters 😳
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:53:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28923153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spcrkletae/pseuds/spcrkletae
Summary: um the two main characters fall in love (cheesy ik) and then there’s some drama yknow because why not and then some kissing and then some more kissing and then they fuck
Kudos: 1





	bring me home

**Author's Note:**

> hi😳  
> today i present to you
> 
> ~ s t o r y ~
> 
> the next 6 months?
> 
> ~ absolutely nothing cos i junk post here and then leave ~ 
> 
> bye bye i hope it’s okay😳

He walks around the corner of the building, still looking at his papers when he hears a commotion coming from in front of him. He looks up and finds 🥒 all up in some dude’s face.  
🍎 raises an eyebrow. At least he knows he’s not the only one getting this treatment. Although, that’s not exactly a good thing either.  
After a few moments of hushed, irritated talking 🥒 swings his fist out and lands it directly on the boy’s cheekbone.  
🍎 flinches and rushes forward, setting his stuff on the ground.  
🥒 watches the guy drop to the ground and sends a kick to his stomach.  
🍎 reaches them and grabs 🥒’s arm. “What the actual hell are you doing?”  
🍎 grits his teeth and glares at 🥒, pulling his arm from 🍎’s grasp and grabbing his backpack.  
“None of your business, glasses.”  
  
🍎 stares after 🥒. He didn’t think 🥒 was physical like this. 🍎 looks down at the guy on the ground, blood running from his nose.  
“Crazy bastard,” the guy grumbles.   
🥒 jerks his head angrily to look at 🍎. “You would have gotten your ass beat if you walked alone.”  
🍎 scoffs. “You don’t know that.” He shakes his head in disbelief. “I can take care of myself. You always assume the worst about me.”  
“That’s because guys like you don’t understand what the real world is like. You wouldn’t last a second on your own,” 🥒growls.  
“Can you hear how condescending you sound? Jesus Christ!” 🍎 exclaims, rolling his eyes. “I don’t want you here as much as you don’t want to be here, so just suck it up and shut up about it. Please.”  
🥒 scoffs. “You’d rather we walk in complete silence?”  
  
“You think grumbling about your situation is a good way to break the silence?” 🍎 genuinely barks out a laugh.  
“You just like to argue,” 🥒 hisses.  
“/I/ like to argue? That’s rich coming from you.” 🍎 can’t believe what he’s hearing. “All you ever do is argue with me.”  
🥒 stops walking. 🍎 turns to look at him. “Maybe if you made yourself a less easy target.”  
🍎 clenches his fists at his sides. “Fuck you.”  
🥒 takes a step toward him. “I have never once seen you fight back. You just cower whenever I say something you don’t like.”  
“You’re just an asshole who likes to pick on nice people who don’t deserve it,” 🍎 glares at him.  
🥒 scoffs. “Are you suggesting you don’t deserve this?” He takes another step forward. 🍎’s eyes widen slightly as he backs away.  
“When have I ever done anything to you?”  
  
🥒 raises an eyebrow. “You’re rich and smart. You’ve never gone through real trauma.” His eyes pierce into 🍎’s and 🍎’s breath is taken away. 🥒 takes another step forward and 🍎’s back hits the wall.  
This is when 🍎 notices that they’re in an alleyway. A dark alleyway. The only thing lighting up their faces is the moon.  
🍎 looks up at 🥒, cowering just like 🥒 said he does. 🍎 wants to hide forever. He hates this situation. He wishes he were invisible.  
“You’re naïve and innocent.”  
🥒’s eyes look like they’re only centimeters from his own. He’s never felt this close to someone before and felt this scared of their intentions.  
“Why?” 🍎 manages to whisper.  
“You’re…perfect. Everyone loves you and you don’t even have to do anything. You’re,” 🥒 pauses, looking 🍎 up and down with his moonlit eyes. He shakes his head with a scoff. “Why do people like you exist?”  
  
“People like me?” 🍎 mutters, looking at 🥒 head on. “You don’t even know me. You’ve never taken the chance to know me or understand who I am. You only care about shaming me in front of the people I care about.”  
🥒 growls and suddenly grabs 🍎’s hands pinning them on the wall by his head. 🍎’s eyes widen, his heart skipping a beat in panic.  
“🥒-🥒…let me go.”  
🥒 grits his teeth, glaring deep into 🍎’s eyes.  
🍎 can tell that 🥒 isn’t going to budge. He starts to squirm under his grasp, trying to wiggle his wrists free. 🍎 whimpers as he starts to panic even more. “Just leave me alone.”  
  
What is 🥒 going to do to him? There are so many possibilities. They’re in a dark alleyway where no one would see them. He could beat him up, leave him there alone, humiliate him. He could do /anything/.  
But nothing prepares him for what 🥒 /does/ decide to do.  
🍎 stops squirming after a few moments, letting out a pained whimper. He looks into 🥒‘s eyes one last time.  
Suddenly 🥒 leans forward and presses his lips to 🍎’s. 🍎’s eyes fly wide open, his breathing stunted and his body tensing up.  
When 🥒 pulls back, they look at each other surprised. Even 🥒’s surprised with his own actions.  
🥒 lets go of 🍎’s hands and 🍎 lets them drop to his side. The younger takes a step away, neither of them looking away from each other.

timeskip- since previous engagement they have become closer and more friendly. 

“I can’t believe I agreed to this,” 🍎 groans, while 🥒 lets out a satisfied chuckle.  
“Bars are fun,” 🥒 unbuckles as soon as the car goes into park, opening the door and jumping onto his feet outside. “Drinking, pool, talking, drunk flirting.”  
“Are those all the things you do?”  
“Well,” 🥒 shuts the door. “I’m not all that good at pool.”  
“We don’t have to play,” 🍎 lets out a sigh of relief. He was not ready to make a fool of himself. He walks around to 🥒’s side of the car.  
“Oh no. I’m gonna teach you how to play pool. It’s a must!”  
🍎 pouts, frowning at 🥒.  
🥒 smiles, quickly reaching up to pinch 🍎’s cheek in between his index finger and thumb. 🍎 swats his hand away.  
  
“Come on! It’ll be fun,” 🥒 wrinkles his nose with a smile, grabbing 🍎’s hand and pulling him toward the bar.  
🍎 was not a fan. It was worse than he had imagined it. It was loud and it stunk like beer and body odor.  
“I can see the hesitance on your face,” 🥒 whispers into his ear.  
🍎 jumps away from the sound. “It’s just…not my scene.”  
“That’s why we’re here.”  
🍎 bites his lip, taking in everything in front of him. It’s mostly men. Intimidating men. “How long do we have to stay here?”  
🥒 thinks for a second. “A few hours.”  
“Hours?!”  
“I promise, once you get comfortable, it’ll be more enjoyable,” 🥒 nods.  
  
They walk over to the bar, sitting on a couple stools, leaving an empty seat on either side of them.  
“What do you like to drink?”  
“I don’t really drink much,” 🍎 confesses.  
“Like at all?”  
🍎 looks down.  
“Should have guessed,” 🥒 sighs. “You want a soda?”  
🍎 looks back up at him. He doesn’t know why, but his heart warms slightly. “What are you getting?” 🍎 decides to ask him.  
“Probably just a beer.”  
“Sh-should I—”  
“As your first drink? No.”  
🍎 thinks it over. “I want to try it.”  
🥒 sighs. “Do you like root beer?”  
  
🍎 raises an eyebrow, but nods.  
🥒 nods slowly, looking up towards the bartender. “A beer and a root beer with whiskey, please.”  
🍎 scrunches up his nose. “Whiskey?”  
“It doesn’t taste so bad when it’s in root beer,” 🥒 mumbles.  
🍎 nods, playing with his fingers on top of the table. “So, you know your way around alcohol?”  
“I mean, I’ve had my fair share of it, so I’d hope so,” 🥒chuckles, almost sadly.  
🍎 can see the mood souring quickly so he changes the subject. “Do you come to this bar often?”  
🥒 looks up at 🍎, a funny look on his face, like he’s unsure. “Not as much as other places, I suppose.”  
“So, this isn’t your /place/ then?” 🍎 smiles down at his fingers, thinking that 🥒 could have taken him to his place, but didn’t.  
  
🥒 laughs. “No one will ever be entrusted with that secret.”  
🍎 looks back up at the younger boy, raising an eyebrow. “Not even me?”  
🥒smiles, shaking his head. “Not even you.” He leans his elbow against the table, putting his chin in his hand. “My place, as you call it, is really sacred to me. It’s something that is only mine. I don’t like to share.”  
🍎 hums. “You’re becoming even more of a mystery to me, 🥒. I thought I didn’t know you before, but now,” he trails off.  
The bartender comes back, setting the drinks on the table. 🥒 gives him a soft ‘thank you’.  
“Ask me a question, if you want to get to know me,” 🥒 smiles, lifting his drink to his lips.  
🍎 can’t help but let his eyes drift down to the boy’s neck, watching his adam’s apple bob as he gulps down his drink.  
  
“You’re staring,” 🥒 chuckles.  
“I know,” 🍎 mumbles, his cheeks turning a light shade of pink.  
They sit there in silence for a few moments. When 🍎 never asks 🥒 a question, his lips turn up into a smile.  
“Your glasses are lopsided,” he points out, leaning forward and gripping the sides of his glasses. Before 🍎 knows it, his glasses are pulled off his face.  
“Stop,” 🥒giggles, gripping 🍎’s wrist. “Let me see what you look like without the glasses. I wanna see you.”  
“You’ve always hated the glasses,” 🍎 mumbles, feeling very insecure now.  
🥒’s grip loosens on 🍎’s wrist. “No,” he whispers.  
🍎 glances up out of his hands. “No?”  
  
🥒 smiles. “I think you’re really cute. Didn’t I say that the other day? Cute and soft?”  
🍎 blushes hard, finally removing his hands from his face.  
“And you’re really pretty without the glasses, too,” he looks down at his lap.  
🍎’s eyes widen. Did 🥒 just get shy? And did 🥒 just call him pretty?  
“Well,” 🍎 gulps nervously. “I can’t say the same for you…because I can’t see you clearly.”  
🥒 laughs. “Maybe if I got close enough.”  
🍎 rolls his eyes and holds out his hand. “My glasses, please.”  
🥒 smiles, handing them over. “You really should drink your root beer before it goes to waste.”  
“Are you trying to get me drunk?” 🍎 raises an eyebrow, putting his glasses back on.  
  
“Maybe I am,” 🥒 smirks. “What would you do about it?”  
🍎 is taken aback.  
🥒 sees how flustered he is and chuckles. “We’ll work on your flirting.”  
“Flirting?”  
“Yeah,” 🥒 nods. “You see, when someone flirts with you, you’re supposed to flirt back,” 🥒 giggles. “Now, if you really don’t like that person then I guess not, but we have this deal, you know…”   
🍎 blinks. “You want me to flirt with you?”  
“Do you want you to flirt with me?” 🥒grins, leaning forward on his stool.  
“I-I don’t know…”  
🥒 licks his lips. 🍎’s eyes follow the action. “You like to stare.”  
“Only at pretty things,” 🍎 mumbles.  
🥒’s smile fades. “Oh. That was…good.”  
🍎 realizes what he just said. “That just came out,” he panics.  
  
“So, you only flirt when…you’re distracted?” 🥒 bites down on his bottom lip. 🍎 lets out a shaky breath. 🥒 knows he’s watching his every move.  
“Why are you so infatuated with my lips, 🍎?”  
🍎 blinks, keeping his mouth sealed shut, not trusting himself. He grabs his drink and takes a sip. The sugary, tingly taste hits his tongue and he’s taken by surprise.  
“Woah,” he mumbles. “That actually tastes good.”  
“Told you,” 🥒 chuckles.  
🍎 realizes only now that he’s completely forgotten that he’s been in a bar this whole time. 🥒 makes him feel comfortable. Maybe this wasn’t such a horrible idea after all.

timeskip but only a couple minutes later 

“So,” 🍎 takes a deep breath, stepping towards the table. “I just aim and…fire?”  
🥒 snorts. “There’s no /firing/ involved, kitten.” He leans down, positioning his pool cue against the white ball. He sways back and forth a few times as he aims with one eye open. Then he pulls the stick back and forward again, propelling the ball forward, hitting a solid red ball. He stands back up, watching the red ball with a smile as it slowly rolls into the top left pocket with ease.  
🍎 genuinely laughs in surprise. “I thought you said you weren’t good at this.”  
“Well, I bet if I played with the other guys that come around here all the time, I’d lose badly,” he chuckles, looking down.  
🍎 can tell he’s slightly hammered because everything 🥒 is doing and saying is making 🍎 stomach do weird flops.  
🥒’s voice has turned into an angelic whisper straight to his soul and his smile makes 🍎 dizzy.  
“You try,” 🥒 urges, taking a step back.  
  
“I’m no good,” 🍎 mumbles, taking another sip of his drink, the sting in his throat barely noticeable now. “Teach me.”  
His own words surprise him, making him take a deep breath.  
🥒 smirks and steps toward him.  
Before 🍎 knows it, 🥒 is right up in his face, their noses brushing. 🍎 lets out a strangled breath as 🥒 pulls away, grabbing onto his hand and tugging him to the table.  
🥒 circles around 🍎 to stand behind him, placing his hand on his shoulder. “Lean down.”  
All of a sudden it feels too hot.  
Maybe it’s 🍎’s imagination, but 🥒’s voice is barely louder than a whisper and his breath is right up against his ear. He shivers, 🥒’s body pressed right up against his back.  
🍎 can only gulp down the awkward feelings that are starting to emerge.  
  
He finally does as he’s told and leans down, mirroring what 🥒 did moments before.  
🥒 slides his hand down 🍎’s left arm, resting it on top of his hand. “This hand is used as a guide for the cue stick,” he starts to explain, but 🍎 can’t really focus on anything except how 🥒’s nose is brushing up against his neck repeatedly.  
🍎 unwillingly lets out a shaky breath. Thankfully, 🥒 doesn’t seem to hear it.  
🥒 reaches around 🍎 with his other hand, placing it on the hand holding the stick. “This hand holds the stick and uses it to hit the other balls,” he whispers into his other ear.  
🍎 has to hold himself back from tilting his head to the side to see how close 🥒 really is to him.  
🥒 grips tighter onto 🍎’s hand, pulling it and the stick back slowly, then quickly forcing them forward, perfectly landing another ball in a pocket.  
  
🥒chuckles into his ear and then lets go of his hands. He slides his hands up 🍎’s arms to his shoulders slowly, dragging his fingertips over his exposed skin softly.  
🍎 bites down on his bottom lip, slowly standing back up straight.  
🥒’s chest is still pressed firmly to his back as he slides his hands down his sides, landing on his hips.  
🍎 is suddenly spun around, causing him to let out a squeak of surprise. He looks into 🥒’s eyes, not exactly knowing how to approach the situation they’re in.  
“You having fun yet?” 🥒 mumbles, his eyes dragging down his body.  
🍎 wants to squirm under his gaze because he feels like that’s what he’s supposed to do, but there’s this part of him that really /really/ enjoys this.  
“I don’t know what fun is, remember?” 🍎 tries to joke, however, there is no smile on his face.  
  
🥒 pulls his eyes back up to 🍎’s face, searching his eyes. “You haven’t learned anything at all?”  
🍎 inhales sharply as 🥒’s tongue swipes out to wet his bottom lip.  
“I must be a bad teacher,” 🥒 continues.  
“Or I’m a bad student,” he whispers, his eyes fluttering down to 🥒’s now shining lips.  
🥒 smiles, taking a step closer to him, his hands still gripping onto his hips. “Come with me,” he whispers, turning his back and starting to walk away.  
🍎 blinks after him. He stumbles back into functioning order as he pushes himself to follow the younger boy out of the bar.  
The cold, night air hits his skin and he shivers, his mood immediately souring a bit. Now he’s cold and slightly hard, which he’s trying to blame on the chilly air, as well.  
🥒 leads him to the side of the building, where it’s completely abandoned and creepily quiet. “Are you taking me out here to kill me?” 🍎 mutters.  
All of a sudden, he’s pushed back against the wall of the building and a pair of lips are plastered against his.  
  
🍎 gasps, pushing 🥒 away immediately.  
🥒 bites his lip worriedly, looking at 🍎 with concern as if he did something wrong.  
🍎 gulps, taking a step forward and pulling 🥒 back in, kissing him harder this time. 🥒 moans softly against his lips, pushing him back into the wall. He groans as his back slams against the hard wall, the pain only adding to the intensity of the situation.  
🍎 slides his hands up 🥒’s chest and into his hair, losing himself to the feeling growing inside him.   
🥒’s fingers slide up under 🍎’s shirt, teasing his skin. He shudders under his touch, pulling away.  
“I-I don’t really have abs or anything.  
🥒 shakes his head. “No, you’re tiny and soft, just as I like you.” He leans back in, taking 🍎’s lips again.

The air turns hot and 🍎 can feel his fingers starting to dig into 🥒’s scalp with how hard he’s gripping his hair. He loosens his grip, sliding his fingers down the nape of his neck, pulling him in even more, their lips sliding together softly and perfectly.  
When 🥒’s tongue swipes across 🍎’s lips, he pulls back again, getting extremely nervous. “This is new territory for me,” he mumbles.  
🥒, still breathing hard, reaches forward, cupping 🍎’s chin between his fingers and leans in, pecking his lips quickly. “Just softly touch your tongue to mine to start with. Doesn’t have to be much. Just a light touch, then pull back into a kiss.”  
🍎 gulps with a nod.  
🥒 raises his eyebrows as if to ask if he actually was okay with this.  
🍎 pulls 🥒 back in by the neck, letting their lips touch again. They just kiss softly for a few moments before 🥒’s tongue meets his lips again. This time, he opens his mouth slightly, meeting 🥒’s tongue with his own in a very soft touch, then they let their lips close into another soft kiss.  
  
🍎’s eyes flutter open. “That wasn’t so bad.”  
🥒 smiles. “Now I want you to pay attention to how my tongue moves and mirror it with your own, like a little dance. It’s not supposed to be crazy and sloppy. Keep it slow and soft.”  
🍎 lets out a breath, finding he is actually very eager to continue. He nods.  
🥒 leans back in, pressing his lips to 🍎’s, opening his mouth immediately and pressing his tongue into 🍎‘s mouth. Their tongues slide together. 🍎’s stomach tingles as the soft feeling of 🥒’s tongue against his makes him want to sigh.  
He likes this way too much.   
But he could care less right now.  
🥒 tries to pull away, but 🍎 grips his shoulders and tugs him back in, sliding his lips over 🥒’s with more confidence.  
🥒 exhales rather forcefully, must be out of shock, and grips onto 🍎’s hips harsher.  
  
🥒 nibbles softly on 🍎’s bottom lip, eventually letting it pop back into place. He slides his lips down 🍎’s jawline to his neck, licking a stripe up one of his protruding blood vessels.  
“Fuck,” 🍎 mumbles, leaning his head back to give 🥒 more room. His skin tingles as 🥒 decides to suck softly on the skin there, sending pleasure coursing down his body, from his head to his toes.  
  
[[okay hi so 2 new characters so quick intro-   
:🫐, male, friend of both 🍎 and 🥒,  
:🥐, male, less of a close friend to both of them, ]]

“🥒? 🍎?” A voice chants their names in the darkness.  
🥒 practically jumps away from 🍎 and 🍎’s eyes squint, adjusting in the dark.   
He finds 🫐 and 🥐 staring back at them with awkward smiles.   
“We were just—”  
“Making out?” 🫐 laughs. “Looked like you two were having fun.”  
🍎 glances down at 🫐 and 🥐’s interlocked hands then looks over at 🥒, who seems to be noticing the same thing.  
“And you interrupted it…so…” 🍎 mumbles, pursing his lips.   
🫐 raises an amused eyebrow. “We’re gonna go get a drink. You should join us.”  
🍎 opens his mouth to speak, probably to say something nasty, but 🥒 stops him.  
“We’re good. I think I’m gonna get him home. He’s a bit drunk,” 🥒 mutters.  
🍎 rolls his eyes. “’M not drunk.”  
None of them acknowledge him. “Okay, drive safe.” Once they walk away, 🥒 turns back around to look at 🍎 again. “I’m not drunk.”  
  
“You’re tipsy.”  
“Well, I can’t hold my alcohol like you can.”  
🥒. “Let’s go.”  
“I can’t drive,” 🍎 speaks, not knowing what else to say at this point. Sleep does sound really good right now.  
“Give me your keys.”  
-time skip to idk when but maybe only the next morning-  
🍎’s tongue swipes effortlessly into 🥒’s mouth, eliciting a throaty moan from his lips.  
🥒 desperately grasps onto 🍎’s shoulders to stabilize himself. He’s never felt anything as magical as this. Of course, kissing 🍎 started out weird, but as the days went on, it became less and less of an issue for both of them. 🥒 could feel himself actively weakening for the younger boy as the days went by, stealing soft glances and receiving cute smiles from each other.  
  
This kind of connection brought them closer than either of them could have ever expected.  
The night of their first kiss was the night that 🥒 started looking at 🍎 in a completely new light. A new beginning. It was like the slate was wiped clean and 🥒 started seeing 🍎 as this really sweet, flirty, and outgoing person who just really loved to party.  
🍎 had brought 🥒 home that night. He stayed longer than he probably should have to make sure 🥒 got to sleep alright. He was gone by morning. 🍎 told him that he got 🫐 and 🥐 to pick him up and take him home when they were done with their date night.  
🥒’s first thought was how awkward that car ride must have been for 🍎. He knows that seeing 🫐 and 🥐 together all the time must really hurt 🍎’s heart. He wishes there was a way that he could take the pain in place of 🍎.  
  
🥒’s second thought was whoever he met at 🍎’s house must really hate him now because he’s a lightweight and wasn’t able to get 🍎 home at a decent hour.  
🥒’s third thought was how much he’s been thinking about 🍎 lately. All of his thoughts are 🍎 related.  
Maybe it’s because of the amount of kissing they’ve been doing.  
🍎 pulls back, gripping 🥒’s hair and tugging it back so he does the same. 🍎 bites his lip to hold back a smile.  
🥒 can’t help but wonder, with the unholy amount of making out he’s participated in and 🍎 being the first person he’s made out with, how good he actually is at kissing. 🍎 wouldn’t be kissing him if he was bad, right?  
  
“I can see the gears in your head turning,” 🍎chuckles, his hands dropping from his hair as he leans back into the couch. “What’s going on in your pretty little head?”  
🥒 scoffs, shoving him playfully in the shoulder. “It’s nothing much.”  
🍎 rolls his eyes. “Don’t lie to me. You’re a terrible liar.”  
“It’s just, you know, you’re the first person who’s ever…done this with me,” 🥒 stumbles through his words, not knowing how to just come forward with it.  
“Done…what with you?” 🍎 chuckles, leaning his head on the palm of his hand, listening intently.  
🥒 loves that about 🍎, too. He’s a great listener.  
“You know all of this is new to me.”  
  
“Ah,” 🍎 nods, finally understanding. “You mean kissing.”  
“Mh,” 🥒 hums.  
“What about it?”  
🥒 takes a deep breath, scooting closer to 🍎, as if they weren’t close enough. Their knees clank together, but neither of them moves away.  
“Am I good at it?”  
🍎’s smile grows and he wrinkles his nose at 🥒. “You’re really cute. You know that?”  
🥒 pouts. “Just answer the question.”  
“If you were bad, I would have told you so we could work on it,” 🍎 tells him.  
“So,” 🥒 sighs in relief. “I’m a good kisser then?”  
🍎 bites his lip and leans forward, whispering, “You’re a /great/ kisser.”  
  
🥒 blinks. “So, you like kissing me?”  
🍎 throws his head back, laughing. “What’s with all the questions today, kitten?”  
🥒 blushes a little at the nickname. It still flusters him to this day. “I mean, you are supposed to teach me about all of this, right?”  
🍎 nods. “I suppose you’re right.”  
“If I don’t need to be taught anything else then there’s no reason to keep doing this,” 🥒 mumbles, trying to gauge 🍎’s reaction.  
🍎 hesitates for a moment before looking down at his lap. “You’re right about that, too.”  
“But you /like/ kissing me,” 🥒 continues.  
🍎 looks back up at him. “Yes, I do.”  
“So…if you wanted to…we could just continue to do this until one of us gets a boyfriend or girlfriend,” 🥒 suggests quietly.  
A smile reappears on 🍎’s face. “I’d be down for that. Just for fun?”  
🥒 nods. “Just for fun.”

[[introduction of a new character  
🌮, male, good friend of 🥒 and acquaintance of 🍎]]

“You’re what?!” 🌮 exclaims.  
🥒 cowers in shame. “Fake dating 🍎 to give him time to confess to 🫐.”  
🌮’s mouth drops open and he starts to laugh. “I didn’t think you could be this exciting,” he scoots toward 🥒 on the floor. “Tell me everything.”  
🥒 sighs. “I didn’t tell you this to gossip. I told you this so you’d stop being mad at me for ditching you.”  
“And you succeeded. I’m sure as hell not mad anymore,” 🌮 chortles. “But now I’m majorly intrigued. I thought you hated the guy, then you two started dating so I thought maybe you two worked it out. Now I find out it’s all fake. Is he pressuring you?”  
“No,” 🥒 shouts. “I’m doing this of my own free will.”  
🌮 sits back in disappointment. “Boring.”  
  
“There were some…agreements we made, though,” 🥒 mumbles.  
“Like what?”  
“Well, in exchange for me keeping his secret and taking him out on dates once a week, he has to teach me how to have fun and,” 🥒 trails off, cringing down at 🌮.  
“What? What? I’m invested now,” 🌮 leans in even more.  
🥒 throws his head back, covering his face with his hands. “In a horrible attempt to get him to cave on the agreement altogether, I told him he had to teach me how love works.”  
🌮 bursts out laughing. “No way!”  
“Yep,” 🥒 sighs. “And he agreed and now I’m in a bit of a pickle because he’s being really sweet and teaching me all of these actually really helpful things about life and love and my stomach does these flops whenever he’s around and—”  
  
“Hold up,” 🌮 cuts him off. 🥒 peeks through his fingers at him. “You’re falling in love with him.”  
🥒 cringes. “No, I’m not. If anything…I might be falling in /like/ with him.”  
🌮 blinks. “That’s the dumbest shit I’ve ever heard in my life. You just said that you get butterflies whenever you hang out and that he’s being super sweet to you. First of all,” 🌮 stands up from the floor and sits down on the couch beside 🥒. “🍎 hasn’t been nice to you since ever and he is now which has to mean that he likes you a lot.”  
“We’re friends,” 🥒 mumbles, playing with his fingers.  
“And you’re in absolute denial about your feelings. It’s not entirely uncommon for people to like someone who has treated them like shit in the past,” 🌮 shrugs. “It’s, like, human nature”  
  
🥒 bites his lip. “You wanna know what he said to me?”  
🌮 nods.  
“He told me that he’s always thought my glasses were cute,” 🥒 whispers  
“I knew it,” 🌮 chuckles.  
“He’s also said other really sweet things to me like how I’m a perfect guy and that I’m smart and he wishes he were more like me,” 🥒 continues  
“And you seriously think he doesn’t like you?” 🌮 scoffs.  
🥒 takes a second to seriously think about it. No, that’s not possible. He likes 🫐.  
“What about these love lessons? What has he taught you?” 🌮 asks.  
“Well, he showed me what tension feels like,” 🥒 mumbles.  
“Tension?” 🌮’s eyes widen. “Like sexual tension?”  
🥒 nods. “We were just having a conversation getting to know each other and the next thing I know, he’s playing with my hair and I practically start salivating all over the table.”  
  
🌮 laughs. “So when does the tension come in?”  
“Then he said, “I bet you like your hair being pulled” and he grabbed my hair harshly and…tugged, like, really hard,” 🥒 bites his lip, recalling the moment. “And it felt…”  
🌮 leans forward. “Yeah?”  
“It felt like my heart skipped a beat and my stomach jumped and…it was hot,” 🥒 swallows thickly, remembering the feeling of that moment. “I wanted him to just lean forward and put his lips on my neck and—”  
🌮 groans. “Oh my god, you totally like your hair being pulled!”  
🥒 hides his face in his hands. “I really do. It felt so weird, but I just wanted him to do it again.”  
“I can’t believe you two haven’t totally attacked each other yet,” 🌮 shakes his head with a scoff. “I mean, seriously. You two are so totally gaga for each other. Definitely sexually and…what?” 🌮 notices the weird look on 🥒’s face.  
  
“About that. We’ve kissed,” 🥒 mumbles.  
🌮 gasps loudly. “Where? When? How? Under what circumstances? Who initiated it?”  
“Well our first kiss was a while back,” 🥒 recalls the night in the alleyway. “The night we were out at dinner and 🍎 was walking me home. We got into a fight and he…pinned me against a wall and kissed me.”  
“Your life is a fairytale,” he claps his hands together in excitement. “Tell me more.”  
“That’s it,” 🥒 shrugs. “That night wasn’t all that memorable. He seemed like he regretted it a lot and it didn’t leave much of an impression on me. It was just a peck. Been there done that.”  
“So, what happened after that?” 🌮 asks.  
“We talked and got on better terms then 🍎 told me about his crush on 🫐 and then the agreement happened,” 🥒 explains quickly. “And he took me to a bar. We drank a little bit. Played some pool. Then he took me outside and…we kissed.”  
  
🌮 sighs with a smile. “So, he initiated it?”  
“Yeah and led me through it. We, like, made out…full on.”  
“How did it feel?”  
“Like magic,” 🥒 mumbles.  
🌮 scoffs. “You’re whipped.”  
“I’m in deep shit because now we’re just making out all the time and I feel like it might mean something different to him,” 🥒 sighs.   
“Well, what does it mean to you?” 🌮 asks.  
“I-I don’t know,” 🥒 stutters. “I’m not dumb enough to believe it’s about learning anymore. It’s fun and it feels good.”  
“But there’s more,” 🌮 adds, finishing for him.  
🥒 nods. “It’s weird. I’ve never felt like this before. He came out of nowhere, but he’s been here all along and he’s so fucking sexy. His lips are like a drug. He’s completely opposite of me and he excites me. I don’t know.”  
🌮 purses his lips. “You /do/ know. You just said it.”  
A shiver runs down his spine. “I really like him,” he mumbles. “I like 🍎.”

~weee time skip this is like later in the day mayb~

🥒 takes a deep breath, grabbing the spare key from under the flowerpot on the porch of 🍎’s house and twisting into the keyhole of the door. He pushes the door open and walks inside.  
🍎 had told him where the key was previously in case of emergencies.  
“🍎?” He calls out, walking into the living room. 🥒 searches the house for a few moments, but it’s very quiet.  
He walks down a hallway that seems to have a couple bedrooms attached to it. He checks each room and when he gets to the end of the hall, he hears a faint humming coming from inside a closed door.  
He knocks on the door and calls, “🍎?”  
The door quickly opens, revealing a confused 🍎. 🥒’s eyes widen as he takes in the boy. He is wearing nothing but the towel that is wrapped around his waist, his abs glistening with the leftover steam from the bathroom.  
  
🥒 has to physically will his jaw not to drop at the sight.  
He thought 🍎 was sexy before. His body makes him even sexier.  
“🥒,” he looks directly at him with curious eyes. “What are you doing here?” He asks slowly.  
🥒 blinks a couple times before clearing his throat, trying to ensure that it doesn’t crack awkwardly. “W-well, I wanted to talk to you. I hope this is a good,” he looks 🍎 up and down once more, “time,” he finishes.  
When his eyes meet 🍎’s again, the boy has a slight smirk on his face. He chuckles. “I’ll be out in a minute. Feel free to grab a beer or something from the fridge.”  
🥒 gulps with a nod. 🍎 shuts the door and leaves 🥒 there dumbfounded.  
  
How is 🥒 ever supposed to have a serious conversation with 🍎 after that?  
He slowly walks back to the living room, deciding against the beer, and sits down on the couch.  
A few moments later, 🍎 walks in, the towel around his neck as he scrubs his hair with it softly.  
He plops down onto the couch beside 🥒 and turns to look at him with a smile.  
At least he’s wearing a shirt and jeans now. Although, those jeans make his thighs look delicious.  
🥒 shakes himself out of the thought, looking into 🍎’s eyes. “I didn’t know…you had all,” 🥒 gestures towards 🍎’s abs, “that.”  
🍎 bites his lip and laughs. “Yeah, it’s unintentional really. I have a high metabolism.”  
“High metabolism, my ass,” 🥒 exclaims.  
🍎 smiles down into his lap. “Well, I’d much rather have soft skin like yours,” he mumbles.  
🥒 raises an eyebrow. “Are you kidding me? No. You’re hot. I’m barely a passing grade compared to you.”  
  
“Ironic,” 🍎 mutters with a giggle.  
🥒 disregards the comment and decides to move on to what he wanted to say. “I talked to 🫐 the other day,” he starts.  
🍎’s head jerks upright as he looks at 🥒 with wide eyes. “About what?”  
“Well, you see, that’s the thing,” 🥒 scratches the back of his neck. “We talked about you.”  
🍎 stiffens, obviously nervous. 🥒 knows that 🫐 talked to 🍎 about something regarding him.  
“It’s nothing…bad,” 🥒 tries to reassure him.  
It doesn’t.  
“I think I know what you’re about to say and I’m not gonna lie, it scares me,” 🍎’s voice shakes a bit.  
🥒 clicks his tongue. “I’m just gonna come out and say it because I’m shit with confessions and 🫐 told me to be honest. I like you. I like you a lot,” 🥒 blurts out quickly, closing his eyes, nervous to see his reaction.  
  
There’s silence, so 🥒 opens his eyes again. 🍎’s face looks blank.  
Right when 🥒 is about to apologize, a smile starts to form on 🍎’s lips.  
“I-I like you, too. A lot,” 🍎 shies away from his stare, looking down. “I figured you knew since you talked to 🫐. Is that why you came here?”  
🥒 is stunned. Shocked. 🍎 likes him back. What does this mean?  
“N-no, I didn’t—🫐 didn’t tell me that. He said that I should be honest to you about my feelings,” 🥒 mumbles.  
🍎 looks back up at 🥒 with a smile. “Well, yeah, I’ve had the biggest crush on you since I first met you.  
“You what?” 🥒’s eyes go wide. “Wh-what about 🫐?”  
🍎 bites his lip. “It was never 🫐,” he whispers. “It was always you. You were the one I liked.”  
“O-oh,” 🥒 stutters dumbly. “You should have just told me.”

~l a t e r~

🥒’s fingers tangle into the younger’s hair, drawing him closer. 🍎’s lips are pressed firmly to 🥒’s, kissing him with fervor and 🥒 has never felt anything so perfect. His body feels like it’s on fire and his heart is beating the fastest it ever has.  
🍎’s hands grip at 🥒’s sweatshirt, fisting the fabric tightly in his fingers.   
🥒 pulls away from the kiss only slightly to mutter, “I’m not shy 🍎.”  
🍎 smiles cutely, rubbing his nose back and forth over 🥒’s nose in an eskimo kiss. “My shy little kitten.”  
🥒 wants to pout and fire back, but his cheeks blush a light pink instead and he finds himself pecking 🍎’s lips instead.   
🍎 accepts the kiss immediately, tilting his head and gripping the elder’s sweatshirt tighter. Their lips move slowly, every movement intense and emotional. More than just lust.  
  
So this is what romance is like, 🥒 thinks, sliding his fingers through 🍎’s hair wildly, trying to find the best spot to pull them even closer. Nothing feels close enough. 🥒’s thirst can’t be quenched. He needs more.  
“🍎,” he mumbles into the boy’s lips in a silent cry for more.  
“Kitten,” 🍎 mumbles back, sliding his hands to 🥒’s hips, massaging his fingers over the fabric there.  
It’s obvious that neither of them cares that they’re around their friends. All that matters is the fact that they’ve wasted so much time.  
🥒’s hands drop from the younger boy’s hair and slide down his neck and onto his shoulders. He grips them to steady himself as he slowly slings a leg over 🍎’s body to straddle his lap, not disconnecting their lips for a second  
🍎 lets out a shaky breath, suddenly mind-numbingly aware of the position they’re in.  
  
“You wanna stay the night?” 🍎 asks softly as 🥒 starts leaning back in, the tension between them building back up quickly.  
🥒’s face hovers over 🍎’s for a moment as he eyes 🍎’s lips, hungry for more. “If I stay will I get more of this?” He slides his hands up the younger boy’s arms and neck, threading his fingers back into his soft brown locks.  
🍎 tilts his head, enjoying the feeling of 🥒’s fingers against his scalp. “You can have more than this if you want,” he bites his lip, grabbing 🥒’s hips and subtly pulling their bodies closer together until they’re chest to chest.  
🥒 smiles, humming. “Yes, I want.”  
🍎 suddenly grips at 🥒’s thighs and pulls them both up. 🥒 giggles, wrapping his arms and legs securely around the boy’s body and pressing their foreheads together.  
  
Their eyes don’t leave one another as 🍎 carries him to his room. If it were any other time, 🥒 would look around and observe the place that 🍎 spends most of his time. But this isn’t any other time. This is a time that has both haunted and blessed his dreams.  
🍎 closes the door behind them with a kick of his foot and sets 🥒 down gently on his bed, crawling on top of him, the roles entirely switching from earlier.  
🥒 smiles, feeling completely at home. Unfortunately, while this is true, he does feel a sense of awkwardness fall over him. He’s never done this before. What is he supposed to say or do?  
🍎 sighs happily, cupping 🥒’s face with his hands. “I will only go as far as you want me to.”  
“🍎,” 🥒 mumbles, pressing their foreheads together again. “I want all of you. I just…might need some guidance.”  
  
🍎chuckles. “I’ve got you.” His tone calms 🥒 down completely. No fear. No awkwardness. Just love. And 🥒 knows that he wants this man. Right now.  
So 🥒 starts tugging lightly at 🍎’a shirt. 🍎 quickly takes the hint and pulls back, reaching down to the bottom of his shirt and pulling it effortlessly over his head, revealing his beautifully toned abs to 🥒 once again.  
🥒 licks his lips absent-mindedly, scanning his eyes over 🍎’s sculpted abdomen. Without warning, 🥒 leans forward, pressing his lips to 🍎’s stomach, dragging them slowly over the skin there. 🍎 lets out a surprised breath, dropping his shirt to the ground and letting his fingers drop into 🥒’s hair as he litters 🍎’s abdomen with soft kisses.  
🍎 tugs at 🥒’s hair, pulling his head back. 🥒 lets out a moan of sorts, the feeling of his hair being pulled sending him into further ecstasy. Their eyes connect and 🥒 knows he’s about to be wrecked.  
Their lips crash together in a heated moment, clothes eagerly being ripped off their bodies and hands roaming everywhere. The moment has turned from soft and slow to passionate and aggressive, and 🥒 loves it.  
  
There is no time for 🥒 to be left feeling uncomfortable about his nakedness before 🍎’s tongue is dragging along the underside of his already throbbing dick.  
🥒 exhales shakily, watching 🍎 as his tongue swipes across the sensitive skin. 🥒 has never wanted to be dicked down more in his life. 🥒 slips his fingers into the younger boy’s hair and grips tightly as 🍎’s lips finally close around his hardening member.  
“Holy shit,” he mumbles as 🍎 slides his lips as far down his shaft as possible, until he hits the back of the boy’s throat, making him gag slightly. The sight does things to 🥒 and he finds himself pulling the boy back a bit then thrusting shallowly into his mouth, taking control.  
🍎 moans around him, sending vibrations to his dick. He throws his head back and closes his eyes, enjoying the feeling of 🍎’s hot mouth.  
  
🍎 pulls back, sucking only on the tip of 🥒’s shaft, swiping his tongue lewdly over his slit multiple times, driving him to insanity. 🥒 can feel himself getting extremely close already.  
So 🥒 pulls the boy off him with a laugh. “i’ll finish if you do that,” 🥒 warns.  
🍎 bites his lip with a smirk. “Isn’t that the point?”  
🥒 pulls him up until their noses are brushing together. “I want to finish with you fucking me.”  
🍎 hums hungrily, taking 🥒’s lips with his own. Their tongues immediately find each other, passionately dancing together. 🥒 can taste his own pre-come on 🍎’s tongue and it drives him crazy. It’s weirdly stimulating.  
🍎’s hand slips between them as they kiss, finding 🥒’s member again. He slowly wraps his fingers around him and starts to stroke slowly. 🥒 jerks at the unexpected motion but doesn’t stop him.  
  
🥒 can feel the tingling in his stomach slowly building up. 🍎 knows exactly how to work him up.  
🍎 disconnects their lips and just looks him in the eyes softly as his hand drops from his dick and one of his fingers presses against the rim of his entrance.  
“Can I eat you out?” 🍎 suddenly asks with an innocent tilt of his head.  
🥒 nods and watches as 🍎 slides down his body again, coming face to face with his bottom half. 🍎 leans in and presses a soft kitten lick to his entrance, having 🥒 wiggling slightly, searching for more.  
Another soft lick has 🥒 whining and arching his back.  
Within seconds, 🍎 is fully pressed up against him, his tongue swiping eagerly against his hole, 🥒’s eyes rolling into the back of his head. 🥒 grips the sheets around him as the room turns hot and his dick feels hard pressed up against his stomach.  
🥒 bites his lip, looking down at 🍎 as the boy grips at his ass, pulling his cheeks apart for easier access, hungrily teasing him nonstop.  
  
“Fuck, 🍎,” he whimpers.  
🥒 slowly looks up at him, wiping his mouth. “Is kitten getting impatient?”  
🥒 groans, the nickname making him shiver being used in this situation. “I want you,” 🥒 whines. “I need you inside me now.”  
🍎 hums, pumping his cock a few times. “As you wish, baby.”  
“Condom?”  
🍎smiles, squatting down to rummage through his jeans. He jumps up with a condom in hand, immediately tearing the packet open and sliding it on.  
“You were prepared,” 🥒 comments.  
“It’s my house, first of all,” 🍎 chuckles. “But yes, I always want to be prepared for you.”  
“Cheesy,” 🥒 mumbles, a smile on his face.  
Suddenly 🍎 grabs at 🥒’s ankles and tugs him to the edge of the bed, making 🥒 gasp in surprise.  
🍎 spits into his hand and pumps himself a couple times. “I’ll go slow.”  
  
🥒 doesn’t know what else to do except nod.  
Slowly, 🍎 pushes inside him, 🥒’s mouth dropping open and a low moan dragging from his lips.  
🍎 leans down, dropping his hands on either side of 🥒’s head, trapping him there. 🍎 continues to push inside him until he hits as far back as he can. 🥒 throws his head back against the mattress, his hands instinctively coming up to grip at 🍎’s shoulders.  
“Fuck,” 🥒 mumbles, the feeling of 🍎 stretching him almost too much for him. He’s never felt this much pain and pleasure in his life.  
“Are you okay?” 🍎 asks in a whisper.  
“Oh god, 🍎,” 🥒 looks up at him. “You have abs, that mouth, and a huge dick. What else did god bless you with?”  
🍎chuckles. “Unfortunately for you, stamina.  
“or fortunately” 🥒 claps back.  
🍎 smirks. “Can I move?”  
“Please,” 🥒 nods.  
  
🍎 doesn’t waste any time. He pulls back out and slams back in, making 🥒’s back arch as he moans loudly. “Fucking christ!” His fingers grips tightly onto 🍎’s hair, needing something to hold onto.  
🍎 sits there again for a couple seconds, just watching 🥒 fall apart underneath him, before he pulls back and slams in again. Another moan falls from 🥒’s lips.  
“If you want me to go slow, I will,” 🍎 decides to say. “But I really want to fuck you into this mattress. I want to go rough on you so bad, kitten.”  
🥒 swallows thickly, preparing him for what’s about to happen. “Then fuck me rough, 🍎.”  
🍎 smirks, obviously relieved. 🍎 reaches down, putting his hands on 🥒’s hips.  
With one snap of his hips, 🍎 sets his pace, immediately thrusting into 🥒 at an animalistic pace, strings of moans escaping 🥒’s mouth.  
It’s all too much for 🥒. He can feel 🍎 hitting the deepest parts of him, sending shocks of pleasure coursing through his body.  
  
“Fuck,” 🍎 grits out, snapping his hips even harder, making 🥒 shriek in pleasure. “You’re so tight, kitten.”  
🥒 can’t even answer, he’s too focused on the way this makes him feel.  
🥒 decides to wrap his legs around 🍎’s waist, pulling him in more. 🍎 starts to hit even deeper places within him, one thrust hitting his prostate dead-on.  
🥒 arches his back against the boy, a loud groan hiccups from his lips.  
“There we go,” 🍎 growls out. “Feel good?”  
🥒 hums, his head writhing from side to side in pleasure.  
🍎 leans down, kissing 🥒 deeply, their tongues immediately clashing as 🍎 slows his thrusts down a bit.  
🥒’s fingers continue to grip at 🍎’s hair, drawing his close enough so he can drown in him. 🍎. The man he loves.  
🍎pulls out of him suddenly. He pulls 🥒 up. “Sit,” he points to his lap.  
  
🥒 raises an eyebrow but does as he’s told and slowly lowers himself on 🍎’s dick, throwing his head back in pleasure.  
“You look so fucking good like this, 🥒,” 🍎 mumbles.  
🥒 looks back down at 🍎, throwing his arms around the boy’s neck. He starts to raise his hips, but 🍎 thrusts right back up into him, making him cry out.  
🍎 smirks, loving how responsive 🥒 is to him. 🥒 lifts himself again, and starts moving by himself, moaning as 🍎’s member pumps in and out of him at this new angle, hitting every wall so deliciously.  
🍎 meets 🥒’s movements with thrusts of his own, feeling as he hits 🥒’s prostate over and over again, receiving many whimpers from the older boy.  
🍎 presses his lips 🥒’s adams apple as he throws his head back again. 🥒 moans in response, pleasure coming from every direction. 🍎’s lips travel all over the skin there, kissing, sucking, biting.  
🍎 trails kisses all the way up to 🥒’s ear. He presses a kiss just behind the boy’s ear and whispers, “You gonna come for me? All over my stomach. Filthy kitten.”  
🥒 goes crazy, the words going straight to his dick. He moans loudly, everything feeling like it’s too much.  
  
🥒 presses their foreheads together, looking him in the eye as his high comes over him. 🥒’s body shakes and his mouth falls open as he cums all over himself and 🍎.  
🍎 breathes heavily, slowly thrusting into the boy and fucking him through his orgasm. As he comes down, 🥒 drops his head onto 🍎’s shoulder.  
“Fuck,” he whispers.  
🍎 takes this as the end of their sex for the day and starts to pull away, but 🥒 stops him.  
“Don’t stop,” he shakes his head. “I know you’re close. Come for me.”  
🍎 groans, twisting them around until 🥒’s underneath him again. 🍎 flips him over onto his stomach and starts thrusting deep and slow, making 🥒 moan into the blankets.  
🍎 leans down, taking the boy’s earlobe between his teeth. “I’ll be quick, I promise.”  
🥒 nods and 🍎 pulls back, gripping 🥒’s hips and thrusting roughly back into him, starting the fast fuck back up.  
  
🥒 moans uncontrollably underneath him, falling into overstimulation. 🍎 can feel his high right there, just waiting for the perfect thrust.  
He thrusts a couple more times before coming into the condom with a groan. 🍎 rolls over next to 🥒 in exhaustion. 🥒 flips over slowly, looking over at 🍎.  
“I love you,” he whispers.  
🍎 smiles, leaning in and pressing a soft kiss to his lips. “I love you more.”


End file.
